The present invention relates to the field of beauty device accessories, and more particularly to the area of holders for blow dryers during use.
Early hair dryers were large fixed appliances having a dome shaped hood under which a user would place their head. These devices, however, were cumbersome and could not be easily moved.
In an attempt to provide mobility, manufacturers devised xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d hair dryers. These, although moveable, were still very bulky and difficult to transport.
More recently, hand held blow dryers were introduced. Hand held blow dryers are generally much smaller and easier to pack and carry. The user typically holds such a blow dryer in one hand while using the other hand to run through their hair or hold a brush or other styling instrument. However, since one hand must be used to hold the blow dryer, the user only has one hand available to style their hair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support for a hand held blow dryer during use thereby freeing both hands for the user to style their hair.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention directed to a blow dryer holder comprising a stand and means for engaging a blow dryer while the blow dryer is in use. The stand preferably comprises a base for providing stability and an extension for raising the height of the blow dryer or, alternatively, a number of extensions that act as legs to provide stability and raise the height of the blow dryer. The means for engaging the blow dryer preferably includes an opening for accepting either the handle or the nozzle of the blow dryer. A restraint means or mechanism can be used to releasably secure the blow dryer within the means for engaging the blow dryer. Means for fixing the position of the blow dryer is preferred to ensure that the blow dryer is providing the direction of airflow desired by the user and may or may not be associated with the means for engaging the blow dryer.